Angels Path
by Angel'sMagicca
Summary: Read it and find out Angel


Path Of The Angel

Chapter 1 The End

The Storm Raged on…. There was no sign of hope for them to save her. The Wounds got worse by the second as they tried to save her. After a few minutes they saw land and landed as quick as possible. They found a small shack for shelter. It was old but it held. They laid her gently onto the table knowing she was dieing." Awe, Squall its up to you two now keep the family safe. I may not live but let the same fate go for cyan…" she said with her last breath as she died. Pheobe couldn't help herself but fell to the floor with Elizabeth and Serenty and cry over the death of they're sister.

Chapter 2 The new beginning

Three Years passed as time went on… some forgot about the death of Angel but the others still remembered the haunting memory… A few more years passed and everyone was much older and many were over the sadness.Pheobe went walking trying to clear her mind when she saw a bright light at the end of a path she ran to it and found her sister angels body glowing. She was in shock." But.. But.. How?" she asked her sister." I always told you I was special phe" Angel smiles as phoebe hugs her and pulled her up. Angel lifts her up into the air on soft wings. They Arrive home ,but when they land angel takes a step back away from phoebe and her old home knowing almost everyone has had a change of heart.

Chapter 3 Change Of Heart

Pheobe turned to her. " something wrong Kairi?" she said softly. " its angel now phoebe… and what if… what if cyan is in there and what if squall and them don't remember me…." She said closing her eyes slightly frightened. " Angel stop worrying it will be alright " she smiles and ties to comfort her sister. Pheobe walks slowly to the door and opens it and sees her brothers training." Ok guys quit it I have a surprise" she said with a smile. " 1 if its an attack you know what will happen" Squall said darkly." Trust me its something good everyone I think you might remember Kairi.." She steps aside to show Angel standing in the moonlight holding her hands close together to her heart with her wings and halo out. Everyone's eyes go wide as a heavy shock fills the room." Is-s-s.. that really you Kairi?" Squall says slowly Getting closer to her ." She steps back slightly then steps forward."Yes Squall its me its been along time " She smiles with her eyes filled with light."You've Changed…" He says looking Away. " So Have You" She looks at him keeping her hands close to her heart.

Chapter 4 Cyan…

Darkness Starts to fill the room Angel jumps into the air with her eyes glowing bright."Good To See Your Alive Little Sister…" Cyan Steps out Of The Darkness smiling evilly." What Are you doing here!" Her Keyblade appears in her in her hand. " I see you have been training your self" He looks at her as his eyes narrow. He throws his blade at her and it pins her to the wall. She screams out.. " Your going to pay for that cyan!!" the throws her key blade at him and it hits him in the heart." That's what you get for Killing me…." She Faints and slides down to the floor as phoebe runs over to heal her but she sees her wounds are already healing. Cyan falls to the floor in pain and pulls the keyblade out of him as it burns his hand to touch it. " Why didn't you just stay dead… Then we would rule and you wouldn't take over the light kingdom…" He faints on the floor.

Chapter 5 Resting

Two Hours Later They both awoke in separate rooms."Angel You Alright?" Pheobe Asks sweetly." Im Fine but why is cyan here?" she asked looking worried."He… He.. trains with Squall Now…" she said turning away from her sister." Oh….." she said looking down at the floor." But How did you learn to fight like that Angel? And where did you get a keyblade?" she asked looking at her sister as Angel Sat up next to phoebe."Long Long story…. But well when I died my spirit was released and three years later it returned to my body. So when I awoke I flew away from the shack and trained as much as I could.. I pushed myself as much as I can so one day defeat cyan for what he did to me…" she looked away after telling her story to her sister. "Wow… and I thought living with the power maniacs out there was hard…" she said looking at her sister frowning. Angel Giggled about the joke of her brothers in the idea of being power maniacs not knowing that her brother had changed.." its not funny Angel.. Squall Awe And cyan have changed… a lot more than you think.." she looks away from her sister.

Chapter 6 the truth

"Is It really that bad phe? Have my brothers really turned… completely evil?" She looks at her very worried if she says yes. " sorry to say Angel but… Yes….." She says with her head hanging. Angel's eyes open in shock and she puts her head in her hands as phoebe hugs her to comfort her sister. Cyan wakes up in the next room." Cyan Are You Alive?" Squall says teasily. " Where is she?" He says with fury in his eyes. " Hold up cyan your not even close to be ready to fight Angel.. I heard them talking and I hear Angel is a lot stronger than what she use to be.. plus your in no condition to fight her… you have been knocked out for five days.." Awe says turning away and listening through the wall. " Damn it.. I Should of destroyed her body when I had the chance.. But No! you took her away! " He stares angerly at Squall. " Not my fault you couldn't keep up…" he turns away to look through the window at the dark midnight sky

Chapter 7 Reunited

."May I see my sisters phe? " She turned to her and smiled " I hoped you would ask that follow me" she smiles and got up and walked with angel to another room where Serenty, Elizabeth, and ace ran up and hugged her. They spent over six hours just talking." Wow angel we have miss you so-". Then the door broke open. " No we didn't…" cyan says angrily looking at at angel." Cyan leave this is just us talking and you have no right to bust into my room!" ace says and throws an angry peep at him as it chases him out of the room. All the girls roar out in laughter." I love those little guys," Elizabeth says smiling.

Chapter 8 Just Talking

"I missed you all so much.. being dead isn't fun and heaven has a really difficult test. But I passed with flying colors so now I'm back here. I'm still dead though… " she said looking at her sisters." Oh that stinks…" Serenty says." Angel can me and you train together so we can finally get rid of cyan?" she said looking at angel with curiosity. " Yes ace I was hoping you would ask that" she smiles and hugs ace. " im a chaos angel now I have almost all the same powers as you but I have them in sort of a dark form." She said smiling. They walk out together outside and being blasting at rocks and trees. Over the next three days the kept an eye out for cyan who was also training and tried to attack angel whenever possible. " Angel if cyan gives you any trouble we got your back" they all smile. " Thanks but I think me and ace can sure handle this" Angel smiles sweetly. Squall knocks on the door. " Angel, can I talk to you for a minute? " he says. " sure be out in a minute." She walks over to the door and walks out the door. " What is it?" she says smiling.

Chapter 9 Danger Ahead

" Angel… Cyan is going to try his hardest to kill you…." He said looking away from her." Squall.. you know I can take him on he cant hurt me…" she said looking at him with thoughtful eyes. " Trust me cyan is no push over…." He said looking away." I know… but I can beat him we both know it" she turned away and walked back into the room. " sorry I took so long ace.." she said looking at them. " No Problem" she said smiling. " Lets go see everyone!! " shouts serenty. " That sounds like a great idea!" says Elizabeth. " I guess… but you'll have to introduce me" angel said smiling. They started walking around seeing Ice,All the other ace's, And lots of others. " Im sure angel doesn't want to meet any of the guys.. " phoebe said walking with them. " do you angel? " ace said looking at Angel. " I guess I wouldn't mind meeting a few more people. "

Chapter 10 Changing

Well cyan will be out of your way for a while angel so you here to stay?" Awe asked. " Yeah im here to stay I mean there has to be one completely light one in the family." She says laughing

To Be Continued…. In Book 2 Home For Life


End file.
